Know Your Name
by yuunicorn
Summary: Bidikan kameranya, membawa Yunho mengenal Jaejoong. YAOI. YunJae. DLDR


Tolong jangan dibaca jika kalian tidak menyukai boys love atau YAOI.

Thanks.

* * *

KNOW YOUR NAME

**Author :**

yuunicorn

**Genre :**

boys love, fluff,

**Rating :**

PG

**Cast :**

Yunho

Changmin

Jaejoong

SRAK!

Gorden kamar bergaya minimalis dengan dominasi warna hijau pastel itu tersingkap. Sinar matahari seketika langsung memenuhi ruangan. Sang pemilik kamar itu berdiri di dekat jendela setelah membuka gorden tersebut. Dia memejamkan matanya yang serupa mata musang. Tak lama dia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Dia tersenyum melihat hamparan bunga matahari yang tersaji dari luar jendela – tepatnya di kebun belakang rumah yang menghadap ke arah kamarnya. Pergerakan bunga berwarna kuning terang yang mengarah pada matahari itu selalu dapat mempesonanya. Segera diambilnya kamera analog yang tersimpan diatas nakas yang terletak didekat ranjangnya. Diarahkan bidikan kameranya pada bunga-bunga tersebut. Beberapa kali jepretan dengan _angle_ yang tepat didapatnya dan diapun puas dengan hasil yang diperolehnya.

"Ah – sebaiknya aku segera mandi," dia berucap setelah melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Dia menyimpan kembali kamera analog kesayangannya, kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Dari luar kamar mandi terdengar senandung-senandung kecil yang dia nyanyikan. Hal itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya yang tentunya membuat waktu mandinya lebih lama dari kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

"Yunho _hyung_, cepatlah!" tegur seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam kamar Yunho.

"Sebentar lagi, Changmin," sahut Yunho dari dalam kamar mandi pada Changmin yang sebenarnya adik kandung Yunho. Pemuda itu mendecak, kemudian memilih tiduran di ranjang sang kakak. Diambilnya kamera sang kakak untuk melihat hasil jepretannya pagi ini karena diapun tahu kebiasaan Yunho yang memotret bunga matahari di kebun setiap pagi.

Tak lama Yunho pun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk yang terlilit dipinggangnya. Dia melihat sekilas pada Changmin yang asik melihat-lihat hasil bidikan pada kamera analog miliknya.

"Aku suka yang ini. _Angle_-nya tepat, dan tampak begitu natural," beritahu Changmin sambil menunjukkan gambar yang dimaksudnya pada Yunho. Foto yang ada pada kamera itu menunjukkan seseorang dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan sedang bersandar pada tiang lampu taman. Posisinya sedikit mendongak menatap langit sore dengan tangan menggenggam setangkai bunga lili putih. Kala itu Yunho membidiknya dari arah samping. Dan itu adalah hasil jepretan favoritnya.

"_He looks so gorgeous, rite?_" Yunho mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang sosok di foto itu sembari berpakaian. Changmin mengangguk, tetapi tak lama dia tersentak kaget.

"_He_? Maksud _hyung_ – dia _namja_?"

"_Wae_? Kau pikir dia _yeoja_?" Yunho tersenyum geli melihat Changmin memperhatikan lebih seksama foto tersebut. Dia tak percaya bahwa yang berada dalam foto itu adalah seorang _namja_. _He's too beautiful as a man!_

"Kau mengenalnya, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin kemudian.

"Tidak," Yunho menjawab, kemudian mengambil tas yang didalamnya lengkap dengan peralatan memotretnya, "tapi aku ingin berkenalan dengannya jika bertemu lagi," sambungnya seraya mengambil kamera yang sejak tadi dipegang oleh Changmin.

"_Kkaja_, kita pergi sekarang," ajak Yunho yang berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Taman kota pagi ini tidak seramai akhir pekan kemarin. Yunho dan Changmin sudah berada disana beberapa saat yang lalu. Mereka berkeliling taman untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sesekali mereka membidikkan kamera mereka pada objek yang menurut mereka bagus.

"_Hyung,_" panggil Changmin seraya menurunkan kamera yang ada dihadapannya secara perlahan. Baru saja dia menangkap satu objek menarik dari balik kameranya. Namun Changmin tidak mengabadikan objek tersebut dan malah memanggil sang kakak.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada objek yang akan dibidiknya.

"Aku melihatnya," ucap Changmin yang seketika menghentikan Yunho yang hendak mengambil gambar setelah menemukan _angle_ yang pas.

"Melihat? Melihat siapa?" Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Sang adik tidak menjawab, tetapi dia menunjuk pada objek yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri saat ini. Yunho mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk Changmin tertuju dan seketika itu pula mata musang Yunho berbinar takjub.

"_He's so beautiful,_" Yunho menggumam. Apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah pemuda yang sama dengan yang ada pada fotonya. Mungkin kali ini berkah bagi Yunho karena dia dapat melihat senyuman yang indah dari pemuda cantik itu. Senyuman tulus yang diberikan pemuda cantik itu kepada anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Sudah sana," Changmin menyuruh Yunho agar menghampiri pemuda itu. "Kali ini aku akan belajar sendiri," lanjutnya lagi sebelum beranjak meninggalkan sang kakak untuk mencari objek fotonya sendiri.

"_Good luck, hyung,_" Changmin berseru menyemangati Yunho. Sang kakak tersenyum, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri pemuda yang dikaguminya. Seraya berjalan, Yunho mengarahkan kameranya untuk mendapatkan sebanyak mungkin potret pemuda tersebut.

"_Nuguya?_" pemuda itu tersadar dengan keberadaan Yunho yang mengambil potretnya. Yunho segera menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Ah – _mianhamnida_. Aku sudah lancang memotretmu," Yunho meminta maaf seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"_Gwencana,_" pemuda itu sepertinya tak mempermasalahkannya. "Kau fotografer?" tanyanya kemudian. Yunho mengangguk.

"Sekali lagi maaf. Aku benar-benar tertarik memotret kalian tadi," Yunho mengakui.

"_Jincha?_" pemuda itu terlihat antusias. "Boleh aku lihat hasilnya?"

"_Sure!_" Yunho memperbolehkan. Jaejoong kemudian menyuruh anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengannya tadi untuk bermain tanpa dirinya. Setelah itu diapun mengajak Yunho untuk duduk di bangku taman. Yunho memperlihatkan satu per satu hasil jepretannya. Pemuda itu tampak kagum. Sesekali dia melontarkan kata pujian.

"Kau pasti seorang profesional," tebak pemuda itu.

"Tidak juga," jawab Yunho yang tampak malu-malu seraya terus menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada di dalam kameranya.

"Ini – " pemuda itu berseru pelan saat Yunho memperlihatkan foto yang menunjukkan dirinya yang bersandar pada tiang lampu taman, lalu melihat kepada Yunho yang juga melihatnya. Keduanya saling berpandangan. Dan entah keberanian dari mana Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu hingga sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna.

"YA!" pemuda itu langsung mendorong tubuh Yunho dan beranjak berdiri. Dia menatap horror pada Yunho dengan satu tangannya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Yunho.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku – " Yunho pun jadi gelagapan. Sungguh dia tidak bermaksud tidak sopan pada pemuda itu, tetapi melihat wajah cantik yang bisa dilihatnya secara langsung itu membuatnya terpesona.

"Aku permisi," tukas pemuda itu, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

"Tunggu," Yunho mengejar pemuda itu. Dia berjalan cepat agar dapat mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan pemuda itu. Namun setiap jarak mereka semakin dekat, pemuda itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku," ucap Yunho setelah berhasil meraih pergelangan pemuda itu. Dia membalik tubuh pemuda itu agar berhadapan dengannya. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan menyesal, tetapi pemuda itu enggan melihat kepadanya.

"Lupakan. Lagi pula kita tidak saling kenal," ucap pemuda itu sembari melepas tangan Yunho yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dia kembali berjalan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu – ijinkan aku mengenalmu," Yunho berseru dengan lantang – membuat pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya. Yunho dengan pelan menghampiri kembali pemuda itu. Dia berdiri tepat dibelakangnya – menunggu kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu tetap diam.

"Mungkin kau anggap aku konyol, tapi – aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali bidikan kameraku mengarah padamu," Yunho mengutarakan perasaannya tanpa disuruh. Dia tak peduli pemuda itu menanggapinya atau tidak, Yunho hanya ingin agar pemuda itu tahu.

"_My heart already taken by you, even if I never know your name,_" Yunho tersenyum, kemudian berbalik membelakangi pemuda itu. "Sampai jumpa," ucap Yunho yang akhirnya memilih pergi.

"JAEJOONG," tiba-tiba pemuda itu berteriak. Yunho seketika berbalik. Tanpa disangkanya pemuda itu tersenyum padanya. "NAMAKU KIM JAEJOONG,"

Yunho balas tersenyum. "JUNG YUNHO. _THAT'S MY NAME!_"

Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai jumpa lagi," ucap Jaejoong lagi, kemudian berlalu. Dengan sigap Yunho mengarahkan kameranya untuk mengambil potret Jaejoong yang berjalan membelakanginya.

"Kim Jaejoong – _I love you_," gumamnya seraya melihat hasil jepretannya, lalu pergi untuk mencari Changmin yang mungkin sudah menunggunya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

_Hi, thanks for reading. Mind to review? ^^_


End file.
